


Fairy Tail at holiday

by Ellygattina



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:02:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26108392
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellygattina/pseuds/Ellygattina
Summary: Una raccolta di one-shot e flashfic a tema estivo per raccontare, tra canonverse e AU, le vacanze dei nostri amati personaggi.Storia 1: Giornata in spiaggia (Nalu)[...]*Questa raccolta partecipa alla “FT & EZ Summer Challenge 2020” indetta dal gruppo fb 'Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group'.*(Storia presente anche su Efp con lo stesso nickname).
Relationships: Natsu Dragneel/Lucy Heartfilia





	Fairy Tail at holiday

_**Storia 1 : Giornata in spiaggia** _

Le sue vacanze erano appena iniziate e Lucy, già esasperata dopo i primi minuti trascorsi in spiaggia con il marito e i figli, rincorreva ovunque la piccola Nashi, che troppo presa dall'enorme cono gelato che teneva tra le manine e, soprattutto, dalle onde del mare che arrivavano sul bagnasciuga, non voleva saperne di mettere la crema solare prima di fare qualunque altra cosa. Purtroppo la bionda sapeva per esperienza che sarebbe successo, dal momento che la bambina amava il mare e la prima cosa che faceva da sempre, appena arrivati, era correre subito verso l'acqua, ma non poteva dargliela vinta.  
«Per favore, Nashi, vieni qui! Non puoi fare il bagno adesso!» la chiamò per l'ennesima volta, sudata e con il fiatone, augurandosi nel frattempo che il gelato, tanto per concludere in bellezza, non si squagliasse del tutto.  
Era solo metà mattina ma il caldo era già insopportabile e mentre andavano in spiaggia, a pochi passi dalla meta, si erano imbattuti in un carretto dei gelati che aveva subito attirato l'attenzione di Nashi e del fratellino Igneel.  
Natsu e Lucy avevano provato a convincerli a lasciar perdere, cercando di attirarli con l'idea del bagno di lì a poco, ma i bambini erano stati irremovibili e alla fine i due si erano arresi, raccomandandosi però di aspettare prima di entrare in acqua. I piccoli avevano promesso solennemente, discutendo poi tra di loro se fare un enorme castello di sabbia o andare sugli scogli, dove era sempre più ventilato, ma Nashi, alla vista della distesa blu che tanto amava, se ne era dimenticata in un lampo, costringendo la madre a lanciarsi all'inseguimento con la crema solare in mano mentre il padre sistemava le borse e tutta l'attrezzatura con l'aiuto di Igneel.  
«Ma io ho caldo. Voglio entrare in acqua» stava intanto protestando la bambina, con il visetto imbronciato e sporco di cioccolato.  
«Adesso non puoi, Nashi, ti avevamo avvisata» le ricordò Lucy, ripulendola alla meglio con un tovagliolino di carta che aveva portato con sé. «Lascia che ti metta la crema, poi chiediamo a Igneel se vuole venire con noi sugli scogli, d'accordo?»  
La piccola ci pensò un attimo, ma poi, dopo un'ultima occhiata profondamente triste all'acqua a pochi passi da lei, annuì.  
«Però poi andiamo anche sul canotto. Promesso?» disse seria, facendo sorridere la madre.  
«Va bene. Ti dico io quando possiamo, però.»  
La bambina acconsentì e finalmente permise a Lucy di spalmarle su tutto il corpo una dose abbondante di crema.  
Purtroppo, di lì a poco, ciò che restava del gelato pensò bene di colarle ovunque, ma Nashi, dopo il primo momento di stupore e disappunto, scoppiò incredibilmente a ridere senza riuscire a fermarsi. In fondo non era da molto che aveva fatto colazione, e l'espressione inorridita di sua madre era davvero impagabile. Quest'ultima, infatti, ricordava fin troppo bene il capriccio infinito l'ultima volta che un cono gelato, preso dopo pranzo in un ristorante, le era finito per buona parte sulla maglietta, ma per grazia ricevuta quel giorno non accadde nulla, e le due si limitarono a tornare tranquille sotto l'ombrellone in cerca di altri tovagliolini.  
«Sei caduta in un secchio di gelato, Nashi?» le chiese stupito Igneel quando le vide arrivare, domandandosi perché mai non l'avesse sentita urlare da lì. Sua sorella amava il gelato molto più di lui e considerava un terribile spreco quando se ne scioglieva anche solo un pochino. Considerata la quantità che ne aveva addosso, avrebbe dovuto allarmare con i suoi strilli l'intera spiaggia...  
«Spiritoso, mi è solo caduto un po' di gelato» gli rispose allegra la bimba più grande, ridendo di nuovo al ricordo della reazione di Lucy.  
Igneel, stranito e leggermente preoccupato, stava già per ribattere con aria birichina quando il padre gli passò appena in tempo la borsa con i giocattoli, porgendo intanto alla moglie una manciata di tovagliolini.  
«Stavi cercando questi?» le chiese con espressione un po' colpevole. Aveva assistito da lontano all'inseguimento e sapeva che per la bionda doveva essere stato pesante, dal momento che aveva sempre sofferto il caldo.  
«Sì, grazie» gli rispose lei con un sorriso stanco, aiutando Nashi a ripulirsi. «Hai messo tu la crema a Igneel?» domandò poi, lanciando un'occhiata al figlio più piccolo, che si era già messo al lavoro con secchiello e paletta per costruire “il miglior castello di tutta la spiaggia”. Il piccolo di casa Dragneel, infatti, a tre anni appena, aveva ereditato tutta la competitività di suo padre ed era bastato che questi, durante il tragitto, accennasse a qualcosa di simile a una sfida per accenderne l'animo, con profondo disappunto di madre e sorella, già sicure che la cosa non avrebbe portato a nulla di buono. Per loro disgrazia, però, era impossibile fermarli quando partivano con simili idee.  
«Tranquilla, ci ho pensato io» la rassicurò Natsu, dandole un bacio leggero sul collo prima di spalmarle la crema sulla schiena.  
Lucy gli sorrise grata, rilassandosi sotto il suo tocco per poi immergersi nella lettura di un libro che le aveva consigliato Levy, mentre il rosato si godeva il calore del sole tenendo d'occhio i bambini.  
Con profondo stupore di entrambi, infatti, Igneel era riuscito a convincere Nashi a dargli una mano con il castello, facendole dimenticare per ora il giro sugli scogli. Sembrava un momento perfetto, finché, dopo un tempo indefinito, non sentirono la vocetta squillante della bambina annunciare con orgoglio di aver avuto un'idea geniale.  
A quel punto gli adulti si girarono allarmati verso di lei, scoprendo con orrore che la piccola teneva in mano una delle chiavi dorate della madre, che aveva trovato chissà dove.  
«Ora avremo tutto il fresco che ci serve!» annunciò felice, immergendo il prezioso oggetto nel secchiello pieno d'acqua e pronunciando correttamente la formula di evocazione prima che la bionda, arrabbiata e stupita, riuscisse a togliergliela dalle mani.  
Benché si fosse praticamente buttata verso la figlia per riprendersi la chiave, però, non poté impedire l'inevitabile e un attimo dopo una sirena dai lunghi capelli azzurri apparve in mezzo a loro, guardandosi intorno con aria severa e decisamente infastidita mentre i bambini nelle vicinanze accorrevano in massa per dare un'occhiata più da vicino a quella strana creatura.  
«Zia Aquarius, abbiamo bisogno di te!» esclamò Nashi battendo le mani, entusiasta per esserci riuscita. Aveva visto più volte Lucy evocare gli Spiriti per i motivi più svariati e le era stato subito chiaro che l'Acquario avrebbe fatto al caso suo. Dal momento che i genitori non le permettevano di rinfrescarsi nei soliti modi, ci avrebbe pensato lei a donare a tutti loro un minimo di sollievo.  
La sirena, sia pure intenerita da una scena che le ricordò subito il passato, non lo diede a vedere, e una volta sicura che non ci fossero pericoli, si rivolse aspramente alla sua padrona, che nel frattempo era riuscita a recuperare la chiave e stava sgridando la figlia.  
«Quante volte ti ho detto di non far giocare questi mocciosi con le nostre chiavi?» la interruppe minacciosa Aquarius, osservandola rimpicciolirsi per un attimo di fronte a lei come tanti anni prima.  
«Stavo appunto dicendo a Nashi che non deve prendermele dalla borsa» iniziò a spiegare Lucy, subito ripresasi, maledicendosi mentalmente per non aver prestato la dovuta attenzione. Sapeva che la piccola aveva sempre avuto una particolare attrazione per quel tipo di magia, ma non avrebbe mai immaginato che sarebbe stata in grado di evocare uno Spirito con la formula corretta e un probabile utilizzo, almeno in parte, del suo stesso potere. Davvero notevole per una bambina di soli sei anni, ma questo non diminuiva la gravità dell'accaduto.  
«Certo che sei proprio affidabile se persino una mocciosa è in grado di rubartele... E non si tratta nemmeno di una situazione di emergenza! Sai bene che odio essere interrotta nel bel mezzo di un appuntamento!» la sgridò la sirena, sentendo la rabbia traboccare ancora di più al pensiero di aver lasciato Scorpio per rispondere all'inutile chiamata di una bambina pestifera. Tempo prima, infatti, Lucy aveva chiesto ai suoi Spiriti di aprire il portale con la propria energia se uno dei suoi figli avesse invocato il loro aiuto, ma l'idea voleva essere una precauzione per i casi di emergenza in cui lei non fosse stata in grado, per qualsiasi motivo, di provvedere di persona alla loro salvezza durante un attacco.  
«Non è il momento né il luogo per discutere di questo, Acquarius» cominciò severamente la maga, irritata da quella frase inopportuna, «ma a parte questo hai ragione e mi dispiace moltissimo. Prometto che non si ripeterà più» la rassicurò decisa, rivolgendo un'occhiata minacciosa alla figlia, che era in piedi al suo fianco con lo sguardo confuso che saettava da una all'altra.  
«Ma noi abbiamo bisogno di te, zia Aquarius! Ci serve un po' di fresco» si lamentò Nashi subito dopo, guardando la sirena con gli occhioni supplichevoli che il più delle volte facevano cedere chiunque alle sue richieste.  
«Che cosa? E questo sarebbe “aver bisogno di me”? Lucy!» ringhiò Aquarius, inferocita, fulminando madre e figlia con un'occhiataccia delle sue prima di agitare i lunghi capelli azzurri e sollevare l'anfora che teneva tra le mani.  
La bionda, vedendo il gesto, cominciò a sudare freddo, ma prima che potesse dire o fare qualsiasi cosa, Nashi ricominciò ingenuamente a supplicare lo Spirito di utilizzare i suoi poteri, seguita a ruota da alcuni bambini piccoli intorno a loro.  
«E va bene. Se questo è l'unico modo per liberarsi di un branco di mocciosi impertinenti...» sbottò Aquarius irritata, pregustando la scena che le era appena balzata in mente.  
«No, aspetta! Non farlo! Chiusura forzata del portale!» strillò Lucy in preda al panico, ma era già troppo tardi. La sirena, suo malgrado, non aveva alcuna intenzione di ignorare la richiesta della piccola Dragneel, ma allo stesso tempo voleva farla pagare alla sua padrona per averle indirettamente rovinato l'appuntamento, nella speranza che riuscisse a insegnare alla bambina di non giocare con le chiavi.  
Un attimo dopo, un'ondata di piena si abbatté su di loro a tutta forza, trascinando a qualche metro di distanza la maga bionda - insieme naturalmente ad alcuni ombrelloni e relativi occupanti - mentre Natsu cercava di proteggere o allontanare i pochi bambini che non erano già fuggiti in preda al panico.  
Soddisfatta per il suo operato, Aquarius sparì in un lampo di luce, sorridendo alla vista dei piccoli felici e di una Lucy affranta e furiosa che si rialzava, tutta sporca di sabbia, sputacchiando acqua.  
«Nashi!» ringhiò inferocita, appuntandosi mentalmente di fare due chiacchiere con lo Spirito dopo essersi occupata di quella peste di sua figlia.  
«Scusa, mamma, ma ora si sta meglio, no?» disse allegra la bambina, incurante del pericolo, mentre sorrideva radiosa ai suoi molti ammiratori. Non erano pochi infatti i bambini che, affascinati dalla magia e dall'improvvisa “pioggia” fresca, arrivata in realtà su di loro con forza decisamente minore del previsto, si complimentavano con lei e le facevano domande.  
«Non ti azzardare a rifarlo, hai capito? Non si scherza con queste cose!» la sgridò severamente Lucy, senza neanche accorgersi, in un primo momento, degli sguardi omicidi che le venivano rivolti dai vicini, a loro volta fradici e sporchi quanto lei.  
La piccola non le diede retta, preferendo invece rispondere ai bambini che la circondavano, e finalmente la bionda, ancora fumante di rabbia, iniziò a rendersi conto della situazione.  
Un attimo dopo era già alle prese con una folla altrettanto inferocita che avrebbe voluto chiamare il Concilio per il danno magico subito, mentre Igneel, accortosi che l'ondata di Aquarius aveva rovinato il suo castello, si lamentava a gran voce con i genitori per farsi ascoltare.  
«Non è giusto, era venuto così bene! Fai qualcosa, mamma!» insisteva, a un passo dalle lacrime, tirandola per un braccio.  
«Mi dispiace, tesoro, ma non posso farci nulla. Dovrai costruirne un altro» gli rispose alla fine Lucy, realmente dispiaciuta, augurandosi che bastasse. La coppia più vicina al loro ombrellone, la più duramente colpita dal disastro, non sembrava avere alcuna intenzione di fargliela passare liscia e stava già minacciando di contattare un amico che lavorava ai vertici del Concilio. Sarebbero stati guai seri, a quel punto, e lei non sarebbe riuscita a gestire più fronti.  
«Ma a me piaceva quello!» protestò ancora il piccolo, cercando di convincerla a fare qualsiasi cosa per riparare il suo castello finché Natsu, seriamente tentato di mettere a tacere i due fastidiosi vicini alla sua maniera, non si inginocchiò all'altezza del figlio nella speranza di distrarlo. Per un po' aveva cercato di stare calmo e aiutare la moglie, ma la pazienza non era mai stata il suo forte, e quei due, senza probabilmente rendersene conto, stavano correndo un grosso rischio. L'occhiata di avvertimento di Lucy, però, era stata fin troppo chiara: “non fare nulla di cui potremmo pentirci”.  
«Lascia un attimo tranquilla la mamma, Igneel. Che ne dici se mentre lei parla, noi due ne costruiamo uno ancora più bello?» gli propose con un gran sorriso, augurandosi che accettasse per il bene di tutti.  
«Io voglio salvare quello» piagnucolò il piccolo, ma suonava già meno convinto.  
«Mi dispiace ma non è possibile. Non vedi com'è ridotto? Se vuoi ti posso insegnare a fare dei castelli spettacolari, però. Lo sai che da bambino facevo sempre a gara con Erza e Gray per decidere quale fosse il più bello?» raccontò, con un pizzico di rimpianto. Doveva ammettere che un po' gli mancavano quei tempi, anche se, ovviamente, era felicissimo della famiglia che aveva costruito con Lucy.  
«Davvero?» domandò Igneel con gli occhi che brillavano.  
«Certo!» confermò fiero Natsu, esortandolo poi a mettersi al lavoro “sotto la guida di un vero esperto” mentre Nashi, rimasta un po' in disparte ora che i suoi ammiratori erano stati richiamati dai genitori, osservava la scena dispiaciuta. Era ancora soddisfatta della sua opera, ma iniziava a capire, in qualche modo, di aver provocato dei danni e avrebbe voluto rimediare. Purtroppo non aveva idea di come fare, e se da un lato vedere suo padre e suo fratello che giocavano era un invito irresistibile a lasciarsi tutto alle spalle, dall'altro avrebbe dato qualsiasi cosa per far tornare serena la madre.  
«Che stai facendo lì così, Nashi? Vieni anche tu!» la chiamò il Dragon Slayer poco dopo e la bambina si avvicinò, lanciando intanto un'occhiata di scuse a Igneel, che ormai sembrava essersi completamente dimenticato dell'accaduto.  
«Papà mi sta insegnando a fare un castello spettacolare!» la informò eccitato, iniziando poi a spiegarle come modellare la sabbia mentre lei sorrideva sollevata. Se non altro, uno dei disastri si era risolto in fretta... Peccato non poter dire lo stesso di quello all'apparenza più grave, visto che la madre stava ancora discutendo con i signori di poco prima, e alla fine la piccola, approfittando del fatto che i suoi compagni di gioco si fossero allontanati per prendere acqua e qualsiasi elemento decorativo reperibile in spiaggia, si avvicinò ai tre. Accigliata, si mise in ascolto per cercare di capire quale fosse il problema, e benché non le fosse in realtà molto chiaro, si avvicinò poi all'ammasso informe di oggetti sporchi e bagnati che spostò con le manine fino a trovare l'abito e la borsa che la donna continuava a nominare.  
Li studiò per un momento con occhio critico prima di evocare delle piccole fiamme, che passò più volte a debita distanza da essi, come aveva visto fare al padre. A dire il vero sembrava essere suo fratello il più abile con la magia del fuoco, ma sarebbe stata sicuramente in grado di rimediare a un danno minore come quello.  
Dopo pochi minuti, sentendoli asciutti, diede loro una rapida scrollata per liberarli dalla sabbia e si diresse felice verso il gruppetto di adulti, facendo quasi venire un colpo alla madre.  
«Che ti è saltato in mente, Nashi? Rimettili subito dove li hai trovati e chiedi scusa alla signora! Lo sai che non devi toccare le cose degli altri!» la sgridò Lucy inorridita, vedendosi già in manette davanti al Concilio con una lista di reati più lunga di un treno. Ci mancava solo un'altra idea geniale di sua figlia per migliorare una situazione già pessima di suo!  
La bambina, di nuovo, non le diede retta, limitandosi a porgere il tutto alla legittima proprietaria con un sorriso da un orecchio all'altro.  
«Era solo un po' d'acqua, signora, e sono stata attenta ad asciugarli. Papà fa sempre così con le cose della mamma» le spiegò candida mentre la coppia guardava interdetta ora lei ora gli oggetti, constatando incredula che non c'erano macchie da nessuna parte, come se non fosse successo niente.  
A quel punto capirono, con profondo imbarazzo, che la bionda aveva ragione a dire che il danno era molto meno grave di quanto sembrasse, e che non ci sarebbe stato quindi alcun bisogno di comprarne di nuovi, spendendo un sacco di soldi per il colpo di testa di una piccola maga lasciata allo sbaraglio.  
Dopo qualche parola di scusa rivolta a Lucy, i due si allontanarono senza più osare guardarle in faccia, diretti a ciò che restava della loro postazione per rimetterla in ordine.  
Dal canto suo la bionda si girò incredula verso Nashi, che li osservava con un sorriso decisamente soddisfatto. Per fortuna era andata bene, ma era comunque suo dovere di madre, a questo punto, chiarire con lei alcune cose.  
Cercò quindi di spiegarle in modo semplice i suoi errori, mentre la piccola, per la prima volta in tutto il giorno, la ascoltava attenta, sforzandosi di capire. Nella sua testolina, in realtà, era ancora convinta che gli adulti se la fossero presa troppo per una semplice doccia rinfrescante, ma non le erano sfuggiti gli sguardi furibondi e i toni accesi dei loro vicini, e nemmeno l'evidente agitazione dei genitori per quella pioggia di proteste.  
«Va bene, mamma, scusa. Non succederà più» promise a malincuore, pensando tra sé che “il mondo dei grandi”, come lo chiamava lei, non l'avrebbe mai capito. Per quale motivo dovevano sempre complicare tutto in quel modo?  
«Guarda che ci conto. Quello che è successo oggi non dovrà più ripetersi, d'accordo?»  
La bimba annuì con aria triste e Lucy le lasciò un'affettuosa carezza tra i capelli rosa ancora umidi, sorridendole dolcemente per farle capire di non essere più arrabbiata.  
A quel punto Nashi ricambiò il sorriso per poi domandarle se potevano andare a fare il bagno. Purtroppo la bionda, dopo aver lanciato una rapida occhiata all'orologio, fu costretta a negarglielo e il visetto della piccola si imbronciò di nuovo.  
«Andiamo a rinfrescarci allora?» propose speranzosa un attimo dopo.  
«Ma come, non ti è bastata l'ondata di poco fa?» ribatté stupita Lucy.  
«Mi sono scaldata di nuovo usando le fiamme» brontolò la bambina e la madre sospirò.  
«Va bene, Nashi. Adesso andiamo» la rassicurò intenerita, avvisando quindi Natsu e Igneel, di nuovo alle prese con il loro castello, e augurandosi intanto che in quel modo, almeno per un po', avrebbero goduto tutti della meritata calma. In fondo sua figlia era come lei, da quel punto di vista, e a se stessa non poteva negare di aver dato a sua volta parecchio filo da torcere ai genitori per lo stesso motivo quando aveva la sua età...

  


Prompt: Crema solare, gelato, castelli di sabbia.

  


Angolo autrice:  
Ciao a tutti e grazie per essere arrivati fin qui! Che ne pensate dei piccoli Nashi e Igneel? Quest'ultimo in realtà non ha avuto molto spazio, poverino, ma mi sono divertita molto a scrivere di entrambi.  
Ammetto che all'inizio non avevo in programma di inserire anche Aquarius, ma ho avuto un'illuminazione (?) mentre pensavo al finale e non ho resistito. Povera Lucy, persino sua figlia si mette d'impegno per cacciarla nei guai (XD), ma almeno così si sono rinfrescati. u.u  
Fatemi sapere che ne pensate, se vi va, di questa storiella senza pretese e grazie a tutti per avermi dedicato una parte del vostro tempo anche solo leggendo.  
Come ho scritto nell'introduzione, la raccolta partecipa all'iniziativa estiva del gruppo facebook “Fairy Tail & Edens Zero Italian fan group”. Se a qualcuno andasse di raggiungerci e conoscere altri fan di queste bellissime opere di Mashima, potrà trovarci [qui](https://www.facebook.com/groups/1510227842609212/?ref=bookmarks). Vi aspettiamo numerosi! :3  
Non so ancora quando pubblicherò la prossima storia ma spero di farcela entro pochi giorni, visto che la challenge è in scadenza (affrettatevi quindi a partecipare con le vostre fanfiction e fanart, se siete interessati! ;) ).  
Un bacio e buona serata!  
Ellygattina


End file.
